


And I can tell someday, that I'm gonna say the truth.

by orphan_account



Series: Reverse age gap!! [3]
Category: One Direction - Band
Genre: Fingering, Frottage, Harry's still 15, Kissing, Louis Lies, M/M, also he's still 13 this isn't going to change for a while folks, and there's groping, and there's pumpkin muffins and bitter tea, they go on a cute little date to a cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis lies to his mum, goes on a date, and ends up getting fingered. </p><p>(Or 13 year old Louis really wants to prove that he's ready to 15 year old Harry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I can tell someday, that I'm gonna say the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> hahhahahaha i don't know what iM DOIng goodness me.
> 
> I still don't proof read (never have never will) so bear with me, but other than that, enjoy!

“Louis, dear. Where're you going all dressed up like that?”

 

Louis freezes and turns around quickly, clasping his hands behind his back innocently, sickly sweet smile spread across his face. “Just to Niall's house.” He says convincingly. There's a small part of his that feels guilty about lying to his mother, but there's another, bigger part of him, that's willing to say or do anything so long as it gets him out of the house and down to the corner of the street where he knows Harry's waiting for him. “Niall? I thought you said he was at his grandparents for the weekend?” His mother questions and Louis' eyes widen momentarily. “Uh, right. He is! I just needed to see him before he left. I let him borrow something and I need it back,” Louis says. He crosses his fingers behind his back, praying his mum won't pester anymore, mainly because he's pretty sure he won't be able to keep lying to her, and if he can't then he'll have to admit that he's going on a _date_ with his sort of _boyfriend_ and that's something he'd rather not do.  
“That still doesn't explain why you're all dressed up-” his mum starts, and Louis makes a noise and turns around, opening the door the door and stepping outside quickly. “Sorry mum! Niall's leaving soon, gotta get a move on. Text me if you need me, bye!” And with that he closes the door, nearly sprinting down the drive way and sidewalk, right up until he sees Harry.

The older boy's sitting on the curb, body hunched over his phone as he taps away, completely oblivious of anything and anyone who might be approaching, and Louis uses that as an opportunity to get revenge. Louis tiptoes slowly towards the curly haired boy, letting out the smallest of giggles when he gets right behind him, leaning over to the left when Harry looks right, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.  
When Harry turns back around and leans back over his phone, Louis takes the chance to clamp his hands down on the older boys shoulders and scream loudly behind him, Harry's own loud cry echoing afterwards. “Bloody fucking- _fuck!_ ” Harry curses, twisting around, his face instantly softening when he sees Louis. “Oh course it's you, you brat.” He chuckles, smiling fondly before he picks himself up from the road, standing tall above Louis and wrapping his arms around the boy and kissing the top of his head. 

“Hi. I'm sorry I scared you.” Louis smiles sheepishly as he apologizes. “It's alright love; just payback, yeah?” The look that Harry gives him makes Louis' insides squirm, and suddenly everything feels too sweet and cliche, so Louis taps the tip of Harry's nose before he pulls away from him, beginning to walk down across the street.  
“Wrong way, lovely.” Harry snorts sarcastically, Louis turning on his heel and marching the opposite way.

-

“Where are we going?” Louis questions again, hands shoved in the pockets of Harry's much too large sweater he'd yet to returned, despite the number of times he's already hung out with the other boy. “To the cafe I work at,” Harry answers after a few moments of silence. Louis scrunches his face up in confusion. “Why?” He asks, gazing up at Harry.  
“Because I wanna go on a proper date where I can buy you something, but I haven't got much, and I get a discount at the cafe, so why not?” Harry shrugs and Louis nods along mutely. “Besides,” he says afterwards. “I wanna be seen holding your hand in public,” Louis' cheeks reddens considerably as he hides his face in Harry's shoulder, pulling his hand from his pocket and allowing Harry to intertwine their fingers, Harry's warm palm pressed against Louis' chilly own. 

Before long, Harry is leading Louis down semi busy street and into a small, warm cafe. It's mostly empty, an older man with greying hair and a hunch sitting at the back with a scowl on his face as he reads the paper, another older woman sitting behind the counter with her eyes closed lightly, hands crossed on his lap.  
“Afternoon, Mrs. Smith.” Harry smiles kindly, moving behind the counter and slowly picking up two muffins from the glass display case, placing them on the counter to free his hands as he turns back around to start a tea. Mrs. Smith gives him a sharp look, one of her eyebrows arching upwards but Harry does nothing but morph his kind smile to a cheeky one, motioning with his head towards Louis who's still standing awkwardly, hands swaying at his sides.

“Oh, a date?” Mrs. Smith asks, not even trying to keep quiet or be subtle, Harry's mouth turning downward into an unimpressed frown. “Yes, Misses,” Harry replies, seconds before the kettle whistles. Harry grabs his favourite kitten mug he keeps hidden away in the top cupboard and sets in onto the little preparing area, dropping a tea bag into the cup before pouring hot water on top of it. “I'll pay for all this- after. Later.” Harry promises, cup in one hand and both muffins in the other, balancing them on each other.  
Mrs. Smith rolls her eyes and shoos Harry away, the older boy shuffling closer to Louis. “Where would you like to sit, babe?” He asks, Louis instantly turning towards a booth seat, sliding in behind the table. Harry puts the tea down, along with the pumpkin scented muffins before he slides into the space next to him, pressing against Louis' side, hand resting on his thigh. Louis makes a high, surprised sound, and Harry opens his mouth to tease him a bit when Louis goes to grab for his tea, sipping a mouthful. Harry's jaw drops, his eyes bulging out comically. “Isn't that bitter? Don't you add any sugar? ” Louis puts the mug down, eyebrows furrowed slightly as he swallows. “No. Why would I want to spoil my tea with that garbage?” Louis huffed, as if he were offended by even the _thought_ of adding anything to his drink. “Hm, I guess you're sweat enough then, aren't you?” Harry murmured, kissing the side of Louis' head affectionately. “You're sappy,” Louis commented, beginning to peel the wrapper from the muffin, picking it up from the top and taking small bites from the bottom of the muffin.  
“You're cute,” Harry replies with a shrug, bringing his own muffin closer to his mouth and taking off the entire top with one bite, cheeks pushed out as he chews happily. “You're so gross!” Louis giggles, and Harry hurriedly finishes his mouthful before sticking his tongue out. 

-

By the time both Harry and Louis are finished this mini lunch – which, once they'd finished their muffins, had consisted of Harry pressing closer and closer to Louis' side, hand drifting to various places of his body, subtly grouping. - It's nearly two pm, and the street is significantly busier than it was at noon, cars driving by and occasionally honking, mummies and their kids walking hastily down sidewalks. As Harry and Louis walk, their bodies bumping into one another, a car slows on the street beside them, slowly trailing them. Harry gives a small shudder, mind instantly focusing on all the criminal shows and movies he's watched , and he's about to redirect himself and Louis away from the main street when Louis decides to turn, the car stopping. “Oh,” he breathes. “It's my mum,” he tells Harry before stepping past him and onto the curb, bending over at the car window.  
“I thought you were going to Niall's.” Is the first thing Louis' mum says, Lottie giving him a stern look from the backseat as she shakes her head, mouthing 'you lied'. “I did,” Louis says. “But then when I was leaving I saw Harry, and he said he was going to get lunch so I came with.” The lies rolls easily enough, but there's still that slight waver to his tone and the little nagging voice in his head telling him he's doing wrong. “Oh. Well, the front doors unlocked if you're planning on going home, just don't make a mess. Lottie and I are going shopping too, so we should be back in a few hours.” She says. “Okay, I'll call you if I need you, bye.” Louis promises, stepping back from the car and giving a little wave as the window goes up before his mum is diving off.

“We're going to my house.” Louis states as soon as his mothers car is no longer in sight, looping his arm with Harry's and pulling the older boy in the direction of his house. “Uh, why?” Harry asks. He's not opposed to the idea, Louis' mum not being home means more time for him and Louis to snog without having to worry about being caught, but the eagerness in Louis' step and the slight nervousness that's visible on his face. “Because my mum's isn't home and there's _things_ we have to do, that's why.” Louis puts emphasis on the word things in a way that makes Harry want to ask what kind of _things_ but he keeps quiet, happily and ignorantly following the shorter boy.

-

The closer and closer they get to Louis' house, the quieter the boy gets, until they're stepping in through the front door walking down the corridor where Louis stops, just outside his room, pausing briefly before he pushes his door open. As soon as the door's closed behind Harry, Louis' turning around and pushing himself up on his tippey toes, hands on Harry's shoulders as presses his mouth against the older boy's, Harry instantly kissing back, hands gripping Louis' waist.  
Louis makes a small sound in the back of this throat as he practically melts against Harry, clinging to the other boy as he tilts his head, moving his lips harder and faster, a bit sloppy as Harry begins to walk them backwards. “Harry,” Louis whines, falling back against his bed and letting his legs fall wide open, pulling Harry between them. “Hey, easy there, yeah? No need to get so worked up.” Harry mutters before he starts kissing Louis again, slow and gentle, the complete opposite of what Louis wants. “I thought sex was suppose to be fast and hard,” Louis murmurs when Harry moves his mouth down onto the sensitive area on his neck. Harry, however, freezes. Pushing himself up until he's hardly touching Louis at all. “Who said we were having sex?” Harry asks, suddenly serious. “But- that's what people do after dates and stuff, right?” Louis' voice gets softer and quieter, adverting his eyes from Harry's, looking at the roof above his head, the navy blue blankets, anywhere but Harry.

“Yeah- sometimes. But you're thirteen Louis, not to mention that we've been dating for what- three weeks? If that?” Louis' eyes at Harry's harsh tone, the older boys haze hard and stern, and Louis' chest suddenly feels too tight as his own eyes begin to fill with tears, the younger boy squirming to get away from Harry and hide himself away under his sheets, burying himself as much as he can with Harry's weight still on the end of it. “Lou,” Harry sighs after a few seconds, leaning forward and resting his weight on his left hand, using his right to pull the blanket from over Louis' body. “C'mon babe, look at me,” Harry requests, but Louis stays curled up in his little protective ball, refusing to move. 

“You don't _like_ me, that's the only reason. Niall said he and Jade did- _stuff_ -and he's only three months older than me! Age doesn't even matter!” Louis wails, sitting up to poke Harry's chest accusingly before he spins around so his back's facing Harry and rips the blanket from Harry's grip, throwing it over himself grumpily.  
“I like you a lot, Lou, but you know it's not a competition, yeah? It's about whether or not you're ready.” Harry reasons, continuing on when Louis doesn't reply. “But, if you can prove to me that you _are_ ready,” Harry comments, pressing himself against the back of Louis' small form from above the duvet. “Really?” Louis asks, interested, and only has time for a short nod before Louis' attacking him, mouth pressing hotly against Harry's. It's a pick awkward since they're both on different levels of the bedspread, and Louis' teeth clank against Harry's a bit painfully, but Harry forgets about all them once Louis' crawling onto his lap, shirt already half off his body. 

Louis' back arches as Harry's hand travel down to his arse, using the grip he's got to start moving Louis' hips against his, the two layers of clothing between proving to be a great inconvenience. Wanting to feel Louis' naked skin but not yet willing to move the younger boy from his lap, so instead he trails his hands slowly up Louis' sides, hitching his top higher and higher up until it's bunched up below his underarms, Harry's lone fingers inching their way around Louis' chest until they end up on his nipples, the small bud going erect under his touch.  
Louis keens and thrusts his chest outwards more, Harry smirking slightly as he pinches, Louis whimpering again and disconnecting their mouths in favour of biting Harry's shoulder through his shirt. “Ha-Harry,” he breathes, another jolt of pleasure shooting through his body and going to his dick. “Getting so worked up already? And you're sure you're ready to have sex?” Harry murmurs, teasing, but in all honestly he isn't doing any better. With every small sound and breathy moan Louis makes, Harry's cock hardens more and throbs, precum already beginning to dampen his boxers.

“Mhm.” Louis hums, “I want you to fuck me,” he says and Harry nearly comes right there. Groaning loudly, Harry flips them over so they're in their original positions, the older boy settled between Louis' spread open thighs, ripping the smaller boys shirt off before leaning down to drape his still fully clothed body over Louis' half naked one. “You're so lovely,” Harry mutters as he runs his hands along Louis' exposed torso. “Lovely little body,” he continues, kissing down Louis' neck and collar and chest, until his mouth is level with his sensitive nipples, warm breath fanning over one. Louis makes high pitched whine as Harry licks over him, suckling on his nipple. 

Louis' mouth falls open and his head tips back, hands scrabbling blindly for something to hold onto before settling on the back of Harry's head, pulling and tugging his curls unintentionally hard. Harry moans lowly as he draws back, blowing lightly on the spit covered nub, making Louis whine sultrily. “Lovely sounds too.” He says before fitting his mouth over Louis' opposite nipple. There's a familiar coiling heat building up quickly in the pit of Louis' stomach, unbearably close to toppling over the edge, being pushed closer every time Harry's tongue flicks over his nipple. “Harry- Haz, Harry. S-stop, please,” Louis pleas, beginning to tug on Harry's curls again. 

“Haz?” Harry smirks, cocking an eyebrow up, and Louis' cheeks burn, turning red. “Cute,” Harry approves, leaning up to kiss Louis shortly on the mouth before be leans back, sitting back on his heals and making quite work of unfastening Louis' jeans, urging the boy to lift his hips as he pulls the dark materiel down his thin legs.  
Louis' left in nothing but his tight, red boxers, while Harry's still completely clothed, rough fabric of his jeans rubbing against the inside of Louis' thighs. As if Harry senses Louis thoughts, the older boy reaches down to pull on the hem of his shirt, arms crossed over his torso as he pulls it up over his head, undoing his fly right after. Louis' eyes widen and his mouth gapes slightly when Harry pushes down his jeans, the very evident bulge at the front of his black boxers making Louis salivate and whimper lightly. “See something you like, babe?” Harry chuckles, and Louis' eyes flicker back up to Harry's face, bottom lip sucked into his mouth as he nods. 

Harry's lips quirk upwards into a smile as his fingers gravitate towards Louis' body again, pressing against the boys slim hips, toying with the waistband of his underwear. “Still think you're ready?” Harry asks again for the third of fourth time since this whole thing started, and Louis takes a deep breathe before he nods. Seconds later, Louis' briefs are being tugged off him and he's stark naked, a small gasp escaping him.  
Harry's body is suddenly pressing against his, face inches above his, the curly haired boy's eyes dark with arousal as he stares down at Louis, watching for his reaction as he gyrates his hips slowly. There's significantly less clothing between them now then there was before, and the friction of Harry's soft cotton boxers rubbing against his bare cock send a shudder down Louis' spine, biting down on his lower lip to stifle his noises. “Harry-” Louis starts but chokes on his words when Harry's hand travel down to his small prick, wrapping around it and stroking slowly. “Y'alright, baby?” 

Louis' hip hitch upwards as he shakes his head, mouth going slack as his hips continue to buck upwards, his release within reach. “I-I'm- ah, close.” He whimpers, the same moment Harry's hand moves faster, Louis' entire body going taunt as his vision blurs, breath caught in his throat as his orgasm washes over him, clinging to Harry like a life line. The combination of Louis' pleasure ridden face and the knowledge that _he's_ been that one to make him come that hard is almost enough to push Harry over the edge as well, but he manages to suppress it, withdrawing from Louis' still shuddering body to calm himself down.  
“I'm sorry,” Louis pants, chest heaving. “I still want you to fuck me, though.” He says, and it sounds so innocent and filthy at the same time Harry forgets breathing for a minute. “Fuck,” Harry curses, “fucking- fuck.” He tucks his face in the crook of Louis' shoulder and bites down lightly, attempting to get his thoughts in order. He's still weary about taking Louis' virginity- Harry's only had proper sex once in his life and it he could he'd defiantly go back and undo it, so he really doesn't want Louis regretting any lust filled decisions, but the more Harry thinks about it, the more the thinks that there might be an alternative way to do it.

“Ye- yeah. We'll just do it a different way, m'kay?” Harry murmurs, lifting three fingers to his mouth and sucking on them, covering them with a liberal amount of spit. “Wha-?” Louis begins to ask, just as Harry lowers a hand to between his thighs, rubbing the tip of his finger between Louis' arse and over his hole, applying the slightest amount of pressure. Louis sucks in a harsh breath as his hips raise instantly, torn between flinching away from and pressing harder against the digit. Drawing his eyebrows up in fascination and curiosity, Harry dares himself to push his finger against Louis' hole harder, until the just the tip breaches him. “Harry could you- can you please,” Louis cuts off with a groan, both from frustration and pleasure, wiggling his hips and pressing against Harry's hand. “Properly, please?” 

Harry doesn't respond verbally, choosing instead to respond physically as slowly and carefully slides his long finger inside Louis, stilling when Louis whimpers lightly. The feeling of something inside of him is new and a bit thrilling to Louis, erotic in a way he doesn't understand, making him feel naughty. It doesn't take long for his softening dick to perk up again. Soon enough Louis is babbling to Harry for more, the older boy looking hesitant for a brief second before he edges another finger in, stretching Louis out further. Louis keens loudly, not even realizing how sensitive his body had become with the previous orgasm until Harry's fingers brush against something inside of him, something that sends a flash of pain-pleasure mix through him, making him arch his back and dig his heals into the mattress, back away from the touch as tears spring to his eyes. “No, I can't- Harry! I don't know-” Louis cries, still squirming. “Hey, darling. Calm down, you need to settle down, okay?” Harry soothes, trying to get Louis to stop for a minute. He leans forward, body covering Louis' as he plants kissed all over the younger boys face, his forehead, his nose and cheeks, once on the mouth. “It feel t-too good, like, it's too much,” Louis tries to explain, but Harry just hushes him, kisses him again. “Do you want me to stop?” He asks, kind and gentle, and Louis takes a short moment to think about it before he's shaking his head 'no', letting his legs sprawl open further as Harry begins to thrust and twist his fingers again. 

Harry's finger brush up against that part inside him again, but this time he manages to contain it better, only letting out a small whine as he brings his hand to his mouth and clamps down on his knuckle. He's so extremely close again already, his climax build up teetering on the edge of painful, his cock still so sensitive as Harry leans down to kitten lick at it, sucking it into his mouth and gazing up from under his eyelashes to make Louis, make sure this is alright. There's a wet patch at the front of Harry's boxers, his cock achingly hard inside his boxers, but his mind pushes that back in exchange for listening to the various sounds Louis' making. “Haz, I'm about to- I think,” Louis' voice is much higher now, nothing more than a breathy warning, but Harry hears it all the same, pushes his fingers in harder and faster, causing the younger boy to tremble and practically scream out as his limit is reached, unable to do anything but continue to make undignified sounds.  
When Louis' finally finished, Harry withdraws his fingers, wiping them on the bed spread. Louis' eyes are still squeezed shut, his mouth wide open as ragged breathes escape him. 

The younger boy finally reopens his eyes when his lungs no longer feel like they're burning and his body has calmed down, the sound of slick movement drawing his attention, his gaze moving downwards. Harry's sitting back on his heals again, his black boxers pushed down his thighs and a hand gripping his calf as his right hand moves faster over his cock, the pleasure evident on his face as a bead of precum drools from the head of his cock. “C-can I?” Louis stutters meekly, his own voice sounding foreign to his own ears, broken and wrecked. Harry looks up, bottom lip sucked into his mouth as he nods, reluctantly removing his hand from his prick, allowing Louis to scoot down the bed, his thighs over lapping Harry's, and wrap one hand around where Harry's were previously, his hand dry as he begins to stroke. “Wait wait, wait.” Harry says, grabbing the smaller boy's hand and licking his palm before placing it back on his aching cock.  
Louis' eyebrows shoot upwards once he starts moving his hand again, noticing how tiny his hand looked on Harry's larger cock. Louis raises his other hand to his mouth and mimics what Harry had done, licking his palm so his hands wet before placing that one on Harry's dick as well, moving them a bit clumsily before he finds a rhythm he can keep.

Harry's head tips back as his eyes shut, loud groan emitting from him as Louis' pace quickens, the younger boy hunching his back slightly to lick over the tip, tonguing at the slit. “Fuck! Shit, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” Harry chants, grabbing Louis' face a bit too firmly as he crashes their lips together, hot and rough and no time for finesse as he wraps a hand over one of Louis', jacking himself off with the help of Louis impossibly fast and without rhythm. A few seconds later Harry's hips are jerking and fucking forward, the older boy coming hard all over both of their hands, leaving a warm sticky mess as it drips between their fingers and onto the bed, staining. It's without a doubt the strongest orgasm he's had – probably ever, not being touched for the majority of the time proving to have a majorly positive impact. 

Harry's mouth is still moving against Louis', slow and sloppy, tongue lazily licking inside the other boy's mouth. When Harry's pulls away and looks at the mess between them he laughs lightly. There's dried come on Louis' tummy, though it's more of watery mess than it is semen or sperm. There's also Harry's own sticky mess everywhere, on the duvet and on his fingers, come dripping down onto their thighs. “Should probably clean this,” Harry mumbles, suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to sleep, but he's sure he would be dealing with something a lot worse than a sleepy body if Louis' mum were to walk in on her son cuddled naked with another equally naked boy and come stain sheets. Without waiting to hear Louis' agreement, Harry shuffles out of his underwear and uses them to wipe up as much of the mess as he can, before he gets out of bed and grabs a semi-dirty towel from the corner of Louis' room and a water bottle left beside his bed, wetting the towel and dabbing at the stain on the bed, moving on to clean off Louis stomach. 

He trudges sleepily back to where he found the dirty towel beside Louis' dresser and drops it back on the floor, rummaging through each of the boys drawers quickly, finding two pairs of shorts and a pair of boxers briefs, throwing the briefs and the smaller pair of shorts at Louis. “Put 'em on, don't want your mum seeing you bum naked with a boy in your bed.” Harry says as he slips his own pair of shorts on, careful not to let his sensitive parts brush too heavily on the smooth fabric, climbing into Louis' bed. Louis tucks himself into Harry's warm body sighs contently, yawning obnoxiously loud. 

“Maybe next time I'll really be ready for you to fuck me.” Louis murmurs tiredly. Harry groans.

**Author's Note:**

> oH MY gOD DON'T LOOK AT ME IM ONLY 13 I DON'T KNOW HOW SEX BETWEEN TWO MALES WORK I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW SEX BETWEEN A MALE AND A FEMALE WORKS IM JUST A BIG GAY DUMMY
> 
> Kudos/comments are really nice and make me happy :D So make sure to leave those, thanks!!
> 
> (( come tell me how dumb i am on [my silly tumblr](http://akumalouis.tumblr.com/) ))
> 
> ((( pssst, i'm still open for ideas because idk what to write next so give me ideas!!! )))


End file.
